Young Justice VS Ben 10
Young Justice VS Ben 10 is a series made by UFA. It is followed by Ben 10: Omniverse. Overview It follows Ben who has travelled to the universe of the Young Justice team, and will have to fight the evil Injustice League. Will Ben and the Young Justice defeat them? Episodes:'' 9 Episodes, Each Season'' Season 1: '' ''Episode 1: When thing's Are corrupted Part 1 When Ben get's an unexepted enemy, The heroes of the Young Justice team face a problem as well, Having to sort a two way battle. 17th April 2015 Episode 2: When thing's Are corrupted part 2 When the heroes of Young Justice encounter a giant Portal, And Ben encountering something similar. And Vilgax faces Superboy. 20th April 2015 Episode 3: Arrow's of Death, And fire deadlier '' ''When Artemis is captured by the injustice leauge, and Ben getting no feedback from the Omnitrix, How would the team save her, and stop the injustice leauge. 30th April 2015 Episode 4: New recruits, and MANA When Gwen and Kevin enter, and Artemis still missing, Aqualad and Heatblast fights the clock to save Artemis before she get's mutated. 3rd May 2015 Episode 5: Vilgax and Light '' ''When both Vilgax and Black adam have captured Superboy and Kid Flash, Will Robin and the rest of the team save them, While Swampfire and Aqualad faces a mutated Artemis. 12st May 2015 Episode 6: Man of Fire, And Death Part 1 '' ''When Artemis defeated both Ben and Aqualad, Robin and Beast Boy goes to face Poison Ivy and tries to save Superboy and KF. 23rd May 2015 Episode 7: Man of Fire, And Death Part 2 When Artemis is saved, Superboy faces Black Adam and Mrs Martina Faces Vilgax, and get's hurt badly, and Beast boy Fights Ben, and Vilgax kills a soul. 30th May 2015 Episode 8: Man of Fire, And Death Part 3 After Vilgax kills Black Adam, the team has to save the world from an encounter of the power of the Null Void, and faces some of the aliens in it, and Artemis is mutated again. 5th June 2015 Episode 9: Man of Fire, And Death Part 4: Season finalie '' ''When Ben get's poisoned by Poison Ivy, The team Must stop Artemis, Save her, And find an antidote for Ben, and defeat the Injustice leauge, While Gwen and Kevin faces atomic Skull. 13th June 2015 ''Season 2: ''Unknown Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'This is Realy the best' (Wall - Blog - ) 16:45, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Characters 'Heroes' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin levin *Rook Blonko *Superboy *Robin *Artemis *Mrs Martina *Kid Flash *Aqualad *Pakmar (Cameo episode) *Green Arrow *FT (Cameo Episode) *UFA (Cameo Episode) *Sif (Cameo Episode) *Solo (Cameo Episode) 'Villains' *Vilgax *Black adam *Atomic Skull *Posion Ivy *Artemis (Mutated) *The Joker *Red Tornado (Mainly) *FT (Mutated) *Robin (Mutated) 'Aliens' *HeatBlast *Fourarms *XRL8 *Diamondhead *Wildmut *Feedback *Clockwork *Ripjaws *Chromastone *Swampfire *Alien 23 *Alien X *Waybig *Armadrillo *Greymatter *Humungersour *Ball Weill Category:Series